Setting Him Free
by scrapmom
Summary: This is a Klaine fic that takes place when Kurt and Rachel go off to college. In his story, season 4, episode 4, the breakup never happened. In my world, Blaine and Kurt stayed together, and this is my version of their 'bump in the road.' It's a bit angsty, but also filled with fluff! Those two boys are meant to be...


**A/N Ok, so this is different for me. I just started watching Glee and immediately fell in love with Kurt. Then, when they brought Blaine on, everything came together! I absolutely love Klaine, and have gone over and over their breakup in my mind. First of all, I don't believe couples HAVE to break up when one of them leaves for college. That is one of my pet peeves with Glee. **

**Now I know it's all for tv drama, but I was so pissed when Blaine actually slept with someone else. There are many ways to experiment with someone else without going all the way. And I just felt like it wasn't really Blaine's personality, to go that far and hurt Kurt like he did. Apparently he forgot how he felt when Kurt was just texting that other guy, or how Kurt felt about everything that happened with Sebastian. So, he goes and sleeps with someone...yea, not the way to handle things.  
**

**Sorry, I'll get down off my soapbox now. And as I said before, I think, no, I know, it's possible for a couple to stay together. I met my husband during the summer before his junior year in college. We had only been dating three months when he had to go back to school. We agreed to be honest with each other, and if there was someone else we wanted to date while apart, we would be open about it. But never happened, and we got married a year after he graduated, and are still together. **

**So, for everyone out there who thinks its not possible to have a long distance relationship, I'm here to tell you it is. Especially in this day and age, with all the forms of communication available.  
**

**Well, if you've actually made it through my long winded authors note, I'll tell you that this fic takes place after Kurt and Rachel go off to college, and in my world, episode 4, the breakup, never happened. Rachel and Finn are together after their rough beginning, and Kurt and Blaine decided to stay together, and be open about their feeling. Unfortunately, they were both holding back, and this is what happened. **

**It starts off angsty, but I promise, there is plenty of fluff. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Especially when it involves Kurt and Blaine! **

Chapter 1

Out of the Blue

"I had coffee with someone today." Kurt said, during a short lull in the conversation.

"Oh." Was the only response.

"It was just a guy from class. It was no big deal, but since we agreed to always be honest, I wanted you to know." He paused, then added softly, "He asked me out to dinner."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Kurt was now wishing they were skyping so he could see Blaine's reaction.

"I said no." He said, still waiting for a response from the other end.

"Did you want to go?" The much awaited response was quiet, the voice shaking a little.

"Ye...no...I, I don't know."

The silence was back, and Kurt felt his face getting hot, and his palms sweaty. He was flattered by the guys attention today. Lets face it, he was lonely. Sure, he and Blaine talked as much as possible, but they were both on separate schedules and it was hard to connect sometimes. Having coffee with an actual person as opposed to a computer screen was refreshing, and being able to talk about local things was nice. He didn't live in Lima anymore and as much as he loved hearing about what the Glee club was doing, it hurt, and he was trying to move on.

"Thanks for being honest, Kurt." Blaine finally said, his voice sounding stronger. "I knew this was coming, I just thought I'd have more time to prepare," he said, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"Wha..."

"Listen Kurt, when you left, we agreed to have some freedom in the relationship, remember? I want you to experience college." He paused, trying to collect himself, before continuing. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back." Blaine had to hold back a sob. He didn't want to make this any harder than it had to be.

"Blaine, that's not..."

"Kurt," he interrupted. "Please just stop talking and let me get this out, ok? I, I want you to go to dinner with that guy." He tried to sound convincing. "You have no experience except with me, and now you are in one of the greatest cities on earth, and you are in college, and I..." He had to stop again and take another shaky breath. "I love you too much to stop you for experiencing life. So, I am giving you permission to see other people, and have new experiences." This time he couldn't hold back the sob, but he hurried on. "I think we should give each other some time, so please don't call me or Skype me for a while, ok?" By now Blaine was having trouble breathing, but said one last thing before he disconnected the call. "Please remember that I love you more than life itself."

Blaine laid the phone down and collapsed onto the bed, his body wracked with sobs. He tried to prepare himself for this, because he knew it would happen. Kurt was in New York, surrounded by temptation everyday, and Blaine was stuck in McKinley, waiting. Kurt deserved to be free to live life and experience new things. He knew that, but it wasn't fair. He wanted to be there with him, experiencing all the new and exciting things along with him. And now, he never would.

That thought made Blaine jump up and make a run for the bathroom, emptying his stomach. He knew this would be hard, but he hadn't expected the physical pain. He felt like he had literally been punched in the chest. He curled up on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet, and wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to hold himself together.

Kurt sat on the couch, stunned. What the hell had just happened? Had Blaine just broken up with him? It certainly felt like it, but he hadn't given Kurt any time to talk, and explain. Although, he wasn't sure what he would say at this point. He was the one who'd had coffee with someone else and had contemplated going out with them. He just wanted Blaine to know. He didn't want to keep secrets, not there was anything to hide. And now, it seems like he screwed everything up.

As he stared at his phone as if looking for answers, he felt a wetness on his face, and realized he was crying. His heart was beating so fast, and he felt sick. He quickly pulled up Blaine's number and tried to call. It rang and rang, with no answer. He didn't leave a message, just called back, again and again. He then switched to texting. 'Call me.' Over and over. Just 'call me.' Then, 'please, call me. I love you.'

Rachel found him, hours later, asleep on the couch, tear stains on his face, clutching his cell phone and the blue silk scarf blaine had gotten him for graduation. She knew right away what happened, so she gently extracted his phone and carefully pushed him into a more comfortable position, covering him with a throw.

She then slipped into her room and called Finn. "Hey baby, what's up?" He answered his phone, knowing it was her

"I think you need to go see Blaine." She said as a greeting.

"Woah, what no, hi there, I missed you. How was your day."

"No time for small talk. I think Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"What? Are you sure? Is he ok?"

"No, I don't think he is. I found him asleep on the couch, his face all red and puffy from crying, and he was holding the blue scarf Blaine got him."

"Oh man. Should I go tonight? It's pretty late."

"No, but you need to talk to him tomorrow. Get to school early and try to catch him before class."

"Yea, ok."

"And please call me as soon as you find anything out. I'm going to rip out his vocal cords for hurting my Kurt." She said.

Finn chuckled, because he knew she was serious. She was very protective over Kurt, and vise versa. It warmed his heart that his girlfriend and his brother were so close. And his own protectiveness of Kurt surprised him sometimes. The two had really formed a bond after their parents had gotten married. He hated that Kurt was hurting and he intended to give Blaine a piece of his mind!

"I'll talk to Blaine in the morning, babe, so try not to worry tonight, ok? I promise to call you as soon as I talk to him. Take care of Kurt, k? Love you."

"I will. You know Kurt's my boy. I love you too. Night."

-–-

Rachel found Kurt at the table in the morning, the scarf still sound his neck, clutching a cup of coffee, and staring at the wall.

Good morning didn't seem appropriate, so she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

A half sob, half laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he contemplated the question. "No, no, I'm not."

"What happened?" She asked gently, sliding into the seat across from him.

"I have no idea." He replied, honestly.

While Kurt tried to explain to Rachel what happened, Finn was hunting down Blaine to find out the same thing. He realized after checking with the office, that Blaine had not come to school today. Coward, Finn thought to himself. Can't face all Kurt's friends? Well then, I'll just come to you.

Finn knocked on Blaine's door for five minute, without a response. He was getting pissed, so he sent a text. 'Open the door before I break it down.' Puck would be proud, he thought. Within minutes, the door was pulled open and the sight before him had him gasping.

Before him stood Blaine, his hair curly, sans gel, his face red and puffy, dark bags under his eyes, his clothes rumpled. He didn't speak, just stood there with his head down, and avoided eye contact.

All of Finns anger was gone the instant he saw Blaine. He hated it when girls cried, because he didn't know how to handle it. This was worse. Here was Blaine, a guy, and his friend, broken, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. So the two boys stood there, neither knowing how to break the silence.

Finn was the first to crack. "What happened?" Simple and to the point. He saw Blaine shudder and noticed his lips quivering. He'd never felt so bad just asking a question. "Kurt..."

"Don't!" Blaine yelled, albeit weakly. "Just leave, ok?"

"No, I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." There was a pause.

"I set him free." He said shakily, looking up quickly. He then spun around and slammed the door in Finns face.

Finn stood there for a moment, trying to understand. Then it hit him. He didn't say I broke up with him, he said I set him free. He did this for Kurt. Oh man. Finn felt a familiar pain clench his chest, and without an after thought, he opened the door and entered the house.

He saw Blaine on the couch, head down, shoulders shaking, and he didn't think twice, but walked over and sat down next to him, putting an arm around the younger boys shoulder. Blaine jumped, startled. He had been crying so hard, he hadn't heard Finn enter the house.

"What the hell, Finn?" He held yelled, half sobbed. He tried to extract himself from Finns hold, but wasn't strong enough. Finn held on tighter when he felt Blaine move. He wasn't going anywhere. This boy needed comfort, and as weird as it was, Finn was going to provide it.

"Blaine, calm down, ok. I just want to talk. No, that's not right. I want to listen. You look like you need a friend, and I'm here for you."

"Ok, I must be asleep, or in the twilight zone or something. Some sort of alternate universe. Who are you and what have you done with Finn?"

Finn laughed out loud at that, because it was true. He was acting so unlike himself. But it's because he had never understood someone more than he understood Blaine at this moment.

"Look, I know this is weird."

"And that the understatement of the century." Blaine commented.

"Yea." Finn laughed again. "Ok, so I don't know exactly what happened, but I think I know how you feel." Blaine as silent, waiting to see if Finn was finished. He was so confused. He figured Finn wanted to kill him, but here he was, with his arm around him, trying to help. He really was in an alternate universe.

"Finn, please help me understand. Why are you being so nice?"

"Like I said, I don't know what happened, and I'm hoping you'll tell me, but I don't think it's necessary. I think I get it." Blaine continued to stare at the floor, wondering how Finn could possibly understand. He didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "I felt like I had been shot in the chest," he said. Blaine looked up then, an unreadable look on his face, urging Finn to continue. "When I sent Rachel to New York, I knew it was the right thing to do. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. All I wanted to do was grab her and hide her away, never letting her go, but I couldn't. I couldn't be the one that held her back. I loved her too much for that. So, I let her go."

Tears had started streaming down Blaine's face, as Finn talked. He did understand. So Blaine started talking. He told Finn everything, sparing no detail or feeling. By the time he was finished, Blaine was sobbing into Finns shoulder, and Finn had tears running down his face.

After a short time, Blaine calmed down and pulled back, looking at Finn. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Just know that if you ever tell anyone what happened here, I will hurt you. I know people."

Blaine laughed. "You know Puck, you mean."

"Well yea, but he can mess you up." He replied, a small smile on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already have, man. More than you know."

"Like I said," Finn said, getting up and heading to the door, "Don't mention it."

"Hey, Finn." He called, halting the taller boys steps. "There is one thing you can do, maybe, if you don't mind."

"Just ask, Blaine, and I'll do my best."

"Can you please tell Kurt," his voice broke when saying his name aloud, and he cleared us throat before continuing. "Please ask him to leave me alone for a little while. It's hard enough trying to stay away, but when he keeps calling and texting," he stopped, the tears coming again.

"Say no more, man. I'll tell him. Now, just take all the time you need, but remember, we are all here for you, ok? You don't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks again, Finn." Blaine said, leaning back and letting the tears come again.

"I'll check in on you later." He said as he reached the door. "And feel free to call me anytime, ok?" He didn't get a response, but when he looked back, he saw Blaine nod. As soon as he heard the click of the door, Blaine let himself go again.


End file.
